Harry Potter's 12 Days of Really Sucky Xmas Gifts
by houdinishideaway
Summary: Ever wonder what the 12 days of Christmas song would be like it if was about those sucky gifts the Dursleys always give Harry? Probably not, but read it anyway. Kinda corny, maybe you'll like it. rated pg to be on the safe side. posted a little late, but


Harry Potter's 12 Days of Really Sucky Christmas Gifts From Uncle Vernon  
  
Ever wonder what the 12 days of Christmas song would be like if had all of the sucks Christmas gifts Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia give Harry? Well, here it is! This is not my best work, I know, so don't bother with flames. I already know it sucks! I was pretty bored when I came up with this, and had a nasty cold and consumed mass quantities of Nyquil. So, this is going  
to be pretty strange...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and I got the lyrics to the traditional song from this webpage:  
  
  
  
Check it out, they have all the Christmas song lyrics.  
  
On the first day of Christmas  
Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the second day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the third day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the fourth day of Christmas  
my uncle Vernon sent to me:  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the sixth day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the seventh day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the eighth day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
8 clothes hangers hanging  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the ninth day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
9 broken Playstations (that Dudley threw out the window)  
8 clothes hangers hanging  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
10 Lord Voldethings  
9 broken Playstations (that Dudley threw out the window)  
8 clothes hangers hanging  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree  
  
On the eleventh day of Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
11 cotton balls  
10 Lord Voldethings  
9 broken Playstations (that Dudley threw out the window)  
8 clothes hangers hanging  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a twelfths the twelfths day of  
Christmas  
my Uncle Vernon sent to me:  
12 of Dudley's weight loss books  
11 cotton balls  
10 Lord Voldethings  
9 broken Playstations (that Dudley threw out the window)  
8 clothes hangers hanging  
7 of Aunt Marge's dogs a biting  
6 underpants stinking  
5 copies of the Lord of the Rings  
(because  
Dudley doesn't read)  
4 gum wrappers  
3 mustard colored socks  
2 used Kleenexes  
and an air freshener that smells like a tree 


End file.
